


All the signs point that you like me

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Pining John, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sherlock, John and a mistletoe...





	All the signs point that you like me

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best start for writing for this ship, but I love them so much so I had to give them a go.

It was Christmas at 221b Baker Street, but the boys weren't there. In fact they just busted through the door giggling like girls startling everyone in the room.

“Ohhh...” was all John could say when he took notice of the people standing in their living room.

“Honestly boys. Did you forget about the dinner?” scolded Mrs Hudson.

“Where have you been anyways?” Lestrade asked unable to shut down his professional curiosity.

“Wouldn't you like to now.” joked Sherlock but it was clear that he didn't find the question annoying as he usually did.

“We were just running around...” John added only to have Mrs Hudson chuckle at them

“Look at you boys, covered in snow and giggling like children. Help yourself with some tea.”

He felt a chilly hand gently tug at his wrist as a warm breath ruffled his hair,

“Come on John, let's warm ourselves.”

Your hand is warm enough thought John unable to stop his mind from wandering still high on adrenaline.

They spent the night joking and enjoying each other's company, Sherlock even played some christmas tunes for Molly whose face was beaming like the sun.

John enjoyed the way Sherlock dropped his guard and let some of his more emotional and sweet side out at least for the day. It was even sweeter because that pretty head was always thinking and analyzing ignoring the sentiment that was essential for everything despite his attempts to prove him wrong. 

By God he looked beautiful, sharp features appearing softer under the fairylights, face adorably flushed, lips slightly parted in concentration that John felt his fingers itch with a desperate urge to touch and caress and hold and admire...he stopped himself there before he'd let his longing take over his mind and break down his heart.

When he snapped out of his own head his gaze was met by those incredibly expressive ocean eyes who were currently taking in his face shamelessly reading his emotions that he was sure were visible on it. Quickly in panic he schooled his features as best as he could given the situation and smiled at him.

He didn't expect the eye roll he got, but the amused smile was more than welcomed.

The warmth from the fireplace and the sweet wine gave him that kind of buzz that reddened his cheeks and made his body feel so light he could imagine himself floating like a snowflake on the wind. 

That same buzz was the one who also made him bold and careless easy to give in to temptation which it increased when he noticed that everyone was gone leaving him with Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson.

“Look at you boys...so adorable.”she practically cooed at them the way people did when they'd see a puppy.

John chuckled at her expression before he followed her gaze and found himself staring at Sherlock's lazy smile and shining eyes, relaxed and at ease like never before.

An equally lazy smile appeared on his face at the sight of his best friend lounging in his armchair before Mrs Hudson huffed and got up to leave.

“Well...have a Merry Christmas boys.” 

John got up to give her a quick hug because the pleasant buzz was making him act more affectionate than he usually would be. 

Before she walked out of their apartment she threw a wink at Sherlock and with a cheerful,

“Have a good night.” left.

When he turned around he almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of Sherlock who had the nerve to smirk at his reaction.

“Bloody hell! You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I'm sorry John. Didn't mean to do that.” then he gave him a smile that always annoyed him because it meant that there was something he had missed to notice.

“Don't give me that face.” 

“What face?” 

John rolled his eyes and replied with as much sarcasm as he could,

“The face you pull when you know something I don't which is always. So go on...tell me.”

Sherlock just pointed at the ceiling his eyes holding a challenging glint that wasn't unusual for him, so John obeyed.

There was a bloody mistletoe innocently hanging over them and John could feel heat crawling up his cheeks.

“So ?” he tried not to show how their closeness was making him dizzy, how his breath caught in his throat by the possibility of the kiss that would never happen, how he...

“Honestly John...” and just like that he felt soft and slightly chapped lips touch his, gently at first then followed by a quick and firm one before with a final pull on his lower lip it ended. 

It must have been the shock that made John unresponsive at what was their first kiss, that he barely breathed during those few seconds. Slowly he came back to his senses to find Sherlock's calculating gaze on his face casually drinking in every bit of reaction he could find and John knew that there was no way he could hide his feelings so he waited not sure for what.

Then Sherlock started talking like he was explaining a case,

“Your pupils are dilated, you're blushing, heart beats too fast...you're shocked...no signs of disgust or panic, you're calm...”

And snapped him out of his thoughts,

“Are you analyzing me ?” he huffed in amusement, but then another thought flashed through his mind one that made him flinch and he had to say it out loud,

“Is this an experiment ? Did...did you do that just to...I can't believe it...” his eyes started stinging in both anger and disappointment. 

Suddenly he needed air, the urge to leave too strong he felt his feet moving without a conscious thought but Sherlock stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Let me go.”

“John...”

“Sod off.” he growled yet he couldn't look him in the eyes.

“Please John, look at me.” and he couldn't resist so he lifted his gaze.

Sherlock looked hurt, apologetic and unbelievably vulnerable as his eyes pleaded him to listen.

“Never an experiment John, I couldn't...never with you. Please...believe me.”

“Then...then why did you?” he whispered.

“I needed to be sure, I'm not always sure when it comes to you.”

John's mouth went dry but he managed to say,

“And?”

“Everything points out that you like me.” he said it like was something he was both fascinated and confused by.

“No shit Sherlock.” and he could finally breathe as the tension left his body filling him with hope,

“So what do you plan to do with that observation?”

This time when Sherlock pulled him for a kiss, he eagerly returned it burying his fingers in the silky curls he'd dreamed about, relishing the feel of those lips until they had to separate for air.

He wasn't sure about Sherlock's feelings so he had to ask,

“You okay?” 

“Are you?” and he gave him one of his rare soft smiles.

“You're the genius, you figure it out.” but he was smiling also.

“I think we're more than okay.” and pressed a soft kiss on John's forehead.

“Definitely more than okay.” was the reply he gave him.

In the morning Mrs Hudson found them cuddling on the sofa, covered them with a blanket and quietly walked away taking the mistletoe with her.

The mission was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
